Found out
by NerdsxUnite
Summary: 2 weeks after Percy and Annabeth had a mutual break up, the son of hades can't take it knowing that Percy is single and doesn't have a chance. So he decides to leave camp. For good. When Jason finds out and tells a certain son of Poseidon, how will Percy react? And when Aphrodite get involved what will happen next? R&R! Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**My attempt at Percico. I started reading some fanfics so I started to ship it a little. Read the authors note at the bottom for more important information.**

 **So here we go! I apologize for the crappiness of this. Its 4:39 am here.**

 **Read on Nerds.**

"Nico?! What are you doing?!" Jason exclaimed, seeing the smaller demigod pack stuff into a backpack. And his cabin bare, there was nothing but an empty closet, 4 full beds (for guests and Hazel when she visited), a nightstand with a lamp on it, and a bare bathroom. It looked like no one lived here.

Except for the son of Hades slipping into a small backpack. Saddest part? The bag was barely full.

"What does it look like I'm doing Grace? I'm planning a tea party." Came the sarcastic reply, packed with a cold glare.

"Nico." The voice was firm and stern.

"…"

"I'm leaving Grace."

"Why?!" Jason cried. "You have friends, a home and you were happy!"

Nico was scowling at Jason. "I never stayed in one place too long Grace. You know that. And you also know why don't make me say it" Jason levelled a fierce glare at him.

"So you're giving up all your happiness because of one person. And he even broke up with Annabeth! This is the worst time to leave!" Jason said fiercely. Nico sighed. He _knew_ this would happen.

' _This is what happens when you have friends'_ the thought brought a wry smile to his face.

"Jason I tried, I really did. No matter what, I was never really happy. Not fully. And perhaps I won't ever be." Jason's face turned pained at his words and opened his mouth to interrupt but closed it at Nico's fierce glare.

"I knew I don't have a chance Grace. I know my odds. But I can't sit here and plaster on a fake smile while he gets together with someone else. I'm sorry, but I would be a fool to make myself suffer more." A dry smile came to Nico's lips. "Besides, I never really had a home"

And before Jason could react the son of hades was hugging him tightly. "Take good care of him" Jason didn't have to ask who 'him' was. It was obvious. And before he could hug back the boy was already out the door, his last words ringing in his ears.

"Thank you for everything Jason and goodbye friend"

Now Jason supposed this was where it was supposed to end. The son of hades leaving thinking no one else cared and wondering around till he killed himself or a monster did. And there was nothing he could do.

Well screw that.

And that's how the son of Jupiter ended up pounding on cabin 3's door then explaining everything to Percy in record time only to have the idiot run off before he finished the first sentence. He only got 6 words out before Percy was running. But those words were all he needed.

"Nico is leaving camp right now-"

"Nico is leaving camp right now-"

And those words shot Percy running to the border where no doubt Nico would look at what he was leaving one last time before disappearing.

Well if Percy didn't have a say in it that is.

What was that idiot thinking?! Abandoning everyone! Abandoning him?! His happiness?! Right after the break up too. It hadn't even been what? 2 weeks?

Percy admitted that he felt bad about it but it was neutral. Annabeth wanted someone to converse about architecture and her stuff. She wanted to pretend that Tartarus never happened and live somewhat of a normal life out in the real word.

Percy, finding out about his new found sexuality as bi, thanks to a hot Italian who had eaten and trained more, and stuck around long enough for Percy to realize that he liked the child of hades. Because he was _Nico._ The son of hades who risked everything over and over again for him.

So when he heard news of Nico leaving camp, Percy was more than upset. So excuse him if he wanted to at least know why Nico was leaving!

Percy sighed in relief when seeing Nico petting Mrs. O'Leary and looking down at the camp from Thalia's tree. "Nico!" he called. He stopped to catch his breath as he watched Nico get up, his obvious muscles stretching with the movements and-

 _FOCUS PERCY._

"What Percy?" Nico asked, in his usual monotone. Percy caught the sight of a backpack leaning against the tree and Percy's heart sank. So it was true. He was leaving.

Well not anymore.

"Why are you leaving?!" Percy couldn't help but blurt. Nico scowled.

"I'm going to kill Jason" he muttered.

"Well?" Percy growled, getting impatient. Nico turned a cold glare on him.

"I don't think that's any of your business." was all he said and shrugged the backpack on one shoulder and was ready to shadow travel away.

Well Percy couldn't have that, could he? Later on, he was going to think that maybe this wasn't the best option but hey, Percy wasn't known for taking the best option. So what did he do?

He tacked Nico and wrestled with him until he was straddling him and had his arms pinned down. Percy refused to acknowledge their position.

"Percy! Get off of me!"

"No. Not until you tell me why you're leaving!" Nico stopped struggling and looked at Percy. Almost like he was debating something. In the end he huffed and relaxed. Percy, being confused slackened his grip slightly.

That's all Nico needed. Percy forgot this wasn't the scrawny boy he rescued.

Nico freed his arms and pushed Percy off of him. Percy fell on his back next to Nico and in a blink of an eye their positions was reversed. Nico was pinning Percy down now.

"You want to know so badly? Fine" Percy was about to retort that, that was the only thing he wanted to know from the beginning. But his brain short circuited the minute he felt a pair of cool lips touched his.

Nico di Angelo was kissing Percy Jackson.

And it was the best freaking thing in the world. But it didn't last long.

Still being shocked, Percy didn't notice the boy rolling off him and slugging his backpack on until he heard the noise.

"Wait! Does this mean-"

Percy never got to finish that thought, with a glance Nico was gone into the swirling shadows.

Leaving Percy with a billion question, no answers and a tingling sensation on his lips.

"Fine he wants to play this game? I'm up to it. Just you wait di Angelo. You haven't seen the last of me. And don't think that was my last kiss." Percy spoke to empty air but it made Percy more determined to find the dark Italian.

Besides, Percy wanted another kiss.

 **So? How was it? I randomly decided to write this at 4 am in the morning. So sorry it sucks.**

 **And don't worry, I still ship Percabeth way more, but I think Percico is cute too. And I'll be updating my other story too.**

 **So? Leave a review! Should I continue this or ….?**

 **Tell me your thoughts. Also I was thinking of trying some lemon…? I don't think I'll be very good since I'm REALLY awkward but I want the full writing experience.**

 **So leave your thoughts if you want me to ATTEMPT some smut or not. And if I should continue this as it is.**

 **Alright! Thanks!**

 **NerdsxUnite**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn't going to add another chapter to this but its 1:00 am and I was hit with a burst of inspiration. So if you think I should continue this then tell me in a review!**

 **1:00 am and I have school today. I have to get up at 5:45 am. Well screw my life, read on!**

 **Hope you enjoy this unexpected chapter!**

 **Chapter 2**

Aphrodite wanted to hit her head on the wall and smack her hand on her forehead.

No.

She wanted to smack Nico di Angelo. Stupid oblivious idiot who finally kisses Percy only to leave! Who does that?!

What will it take for this boy to get together with Percy?! And she thought Percy was the most oblivious person! She even had Annabeth and Percy to break up! She had her son interfere for crying out loud! (That went terribly wrong though) But she has dropped so many hints!

Sure Percy and Annabeth were cute but Aphrodite liked Nico. No matter what the son of hades thinks. Annabeth needed someone smart enough for her and caring but independent. Percy was just too overprotective, but that's what Nico needs at this point. And Percy needs someone who to smother with his urge to care.

And ok maybe Aphrodite favored Nico a little. But everything this boy has done was in the name of love. He did everything for Percy without hope that he would ever like Nico back. Everything. Without this boy, Percy would be dead. And he didn't even realize everything Nico had done until it was too late.

And Nico accepted that. He believed that to be his fate. Sure he stayed away but he did it so Percy could be happy with Annabeth. Everything he did was in her name.

But she has tried everything! And these idiots can't realize that they both _love_ each other?!

She should just stick them somewhere random and leave them alone!

Wait. That wasn't a half bad idea. Just leave them in a place they can't leave and then she can work on other pairings…

Brilliant!

Time for a little planning, oh she should get Eros involved in this! Wait never mind that wouldn't go well…

Oh well Aphrodite could handle this herself. She was the love goddess.

Nico di Angelo you won't be able to run this time.

_Line Break Dance! Seriously get up and do a little dance_

 **Percy's POV**

He paced up and down in his cabin at camp.

Yeah the camp at which Nico currently _wasn't at._

What was that idiot thinking?! He just had to give Percy a taste of what he wanted before poof! He was gone. For good.

Well he wasn't going to give up! Nico can't run from him this time. No he's done that enough.

Percy still wanted another kiss.

For 5 freaking days.

Yeah it's been that long since Nico left. And Percy can't get that boy out of his head! The way his hair looks so soft and silky and just slightly curly. And the way those lean muscles move when stretches like a cat. And how graceful and silently he moves. And his thin lips curl into that smirk.

Do you see how distracting this can be?!

And he still has no idea where Nico went. He could go anywhere. He might have gone to Italy since he speaks the language, but that's too obvious. Or maybe that's what he wants you to think. See? Nico is just too unpredictable. And Percy thinks he took French lessons from Piper for traveling purposes. Was that a clue? Or pure accidental?

He could be anywhere in the USA too! Or Italy or France! Or Greece! And didn't he travel once to China by accident? And not to mention how many countries also speak a native language and English or French! This could take forever finding Nico!

Oh if he just had a clue!

Percy was about to continue his mental rant and pacing when all of a sudden the world went blank. And that's went Percy went unconscious.

_Line break! Think about a unicorn of your favorite color! Tell me that color in a review_

 **Nico's POV**

I landed silently in Maine. No one would think of here. Up in the mountains too. Barely anyone here. Mortals and especially demigods. I would be free here.

The memories of what I did suddenly came back to me and I groaned. I was an idiot! What was I thinking?! Oh that's right! I wasn't! Stupid…stupid…

I sighed softly. No way would I ever be able to face Percy willingly now. It was hard enough before but now? No, never. He's probably disgusted. I groaned again. I better start to find my little home that I have up here.

Yeah I built a little place here before. Nothing grand but just a 2 bedroom, 2 bathroom placed. I wouldn't say it was small but it's not a mansion. Just a regular home and I like that way. I decorated it recently so it wasn't as cringe worthy as my cabin. I still shudder at the thought of my young mind. I was so annoying and naive.

I walked in the front door and was greeted by a set of stairs going down. The mist disguised the door as a precautionary and only I had the key to the door anyways. I made my place in the mountain so no one could see it from the outside. And it created the feeling of being underground, my favorite place.

I started down the stairs and was met with another door, this time an iron one. This door was set by a passcode, and it masked my scent from monsters so I don't get killed in the shower. I'm pretty good at masking my scent from when I was on my own but paranoia dies hard.

I typed in the passcode, and no I'm not telling you I'm not stupid. But I entered and was greeted by a living room. It had a couch that faced a TV with a low table between it. Opposite the table on the left against the wall sat a love seat. To the right lead to a little kitchen. It contained a sink, mini refrigerator, oven/stove, a toaster and a table that sat 3. And of course cupboards.

Between the living room and the kitchen was a door on the far wall. This lead to hallway where a study, a bathroom, and 2 bedroom lie. I went to my bedroom to put my stuff away. I already had supplied clothes for this place as a just in case. I just had some books and other things.

I was just putting things away when everything went blank. And then I went unconscious.

_Line break! Get up and jump 3 times_

I woke up with a bit of a headache. Where was I?

It looked like a rainforest, with trees and lush plants all around. But it was surprisingly warm but not hot. What is this place?

I was about to get up when a voice stopped me cold.

"Nico?"

No, no no no no no no. The mantra continued in my head as my brain recognized the voice.

Percy and I were in an unknown place. By ourselves.

The fates and Aphrodite hate me.

 **And there!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this crappy chapter at 2 am. Sorry it's really crappy. I was just hit with random inspiration and decided to write this instead of sleeping!**

 **Sorry guys about the mistakes! This wasn't edited!**

 **Please review and let me know if I should continue.**

 **And should I try smut? Or keep it T- rated? Let me know!**

 **Thanks guys!**

 **NerdsxUnite**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't shoot! I'm so sorry guys really. I got so busy and I am trying to finish up my Solangelo story. No excuses I know but I wanted to let you know that I wasn't being lazy.**

 **I am class president of my grade and I have a lot of homework.**

 **But I'll try to make this one longer? Maybe?**

 **Reviews are loved. I still want feedback on smut or not please.**

Chapter 3

Percy woke up feeling groggy.

Where was he?

Percy surveyed his surroundings. Humid air, trees….yeah it looked like a rainforest. Percy heard something shift next to him. In an instant he was standing with Riptide in his hand.

This was more surprising then he would have thought. He slowly capped Riptide and watched as they woke up. What is this place?!

"Nico?!"

Nico froze. Everything was still and silent. Like the environment and someone was waiting to see what happened? Then Nico was up and running in a flash. The rainforest was noisy again.

Percy stood frozen in shock for a second before sprinting after Nico. He was _not_ getting away _again._

"Nico! Nico stop! Where are you going?!" Percy called in vain. Nico seemed to run faster. Damn this kid was fast! Percy should really stop underestimating him.

Percy was fast and he knew that but Nico just seemed a bit quicker and he had a head start. With no doubt in mind, Percy could probably beat Nico if they were running in a straight line, no interruptions. But sadly this was a rainforest filled with obstacles. He had to dodge trees, bushes and small animals. Nico seemed to have no trouble. The boy moved like a shadow.

Percy saw he was gaining when Nico just disappeared. Did he shadow travel?

Percy tested his powers by trying to manipulate the water in a nearby puddle, nothing. Percy doubted that if he couldn't use his powers than Nico couldn't. So where did the boy go?

Percy looked up to see a blur of black on the treetops. Of course Nico would think of that!

But this wasn't the cliché swinging from vine to vine in the movies, Percy had seen Tarzan when he was little thank you very much. But no, Nico seemed to jump from branch to branch. It wasn't like he wasn't challenged but the grace and silence in which he landed was amazing. He still was light and had to balance well in order to not fall.

Percy got an idea but it was risky and could get Nico hurt, badly. But it was the only one he got because he was certain that he would fall the second he jumped.

Percy looked around for something to hit Nico with. He had to be quick or the boy would be gone already. He didn't want to hit Nico with a heavy rock but- there!

Percy spotted a fallen coconut, is it a coconut? Oh well he didn't care. As long as he got Nico to stop, because in a place you don't know it's best to stick together.

Or that's how Percy justified hitting Nico off a tree branch with a coconut.

Percy threw it and prayed to Apollo it would hit Nico and did it. It knock Nico off the branch with a 'Fuck!' and he was falling.

Shit. Percy should have thought about this more.

Well it was too late for that, Percy thought as Nico went tumbling off the branch and hurtling towards the ground.

Though to Percy's amazement Nico was able to flip repeatedly until he slowed his decedent enough. He landed in a crouch. It was like a freaking movie! (A/N: I love Flexible! Nico)

"That was so cool-"Percy was cut off at the glare thrown his way. Right. Nico was still mad and still very able to kill him. Percy really didn't think this through. Where was wise-girl when you needed her?

"What the actual fuck Percy" Nico demanded. So what if Percy almost hurt Nico? Nico had been trying to run off! _Again._

"Says the one running off again!"

"I didn't know it was your business what I do!"

"It does if we happen to be stranded here in an _unknown_ place! Rule #1 Nico: _Stick together"_

"I was never good at that. I don't work well with others"

"That's a load of bull-crap! You choose to stay away from people. You don't try to show them the real you-!"

"Oh! And you definitely know me, huh Percy? You know everything about me, don't you?"

Percy was at a loss of words. Did he know Nico? Nico had changed over the years. He was far from the bubbly little boy he used to be. And he wasn't he moody teenager that was mad at the world.

Who was Nico Di Angelo?

"That's what I thought. Stop pretending Percy. I know what people think of me. I hear the whispers behind my back. I'm no fool. I could stick around and try to talk to them but in the end, it remains the same. I still have the same powers as I do in battle. I think we'll both survive better on our own."

"Nico. We need to stay together. It's very important. We don't know anything about this place. I can't control water here. We're _powerless"_

"You might not have any clue but I always loved learning. I'm not calling you dumb, Percy. We aren't powerless, just depends on what you try to do with your powers. Now excuse me"

And with that, Nico was a blur of black against the trees. He would make a good ninja.

Ok. Well that plan went to crap so looks like Percy is on his own. In an unknown place. With no knowledge what so ever.

How did he always get himself into these situations?

Ok. He was Percy Jackson, savior of Olympus. He didn't need Nico. Nope he could do this just fine.

Doesn't mean he didn't want Nico with him.

 **Nico's POV**

Run.

That was the only thought on his mind. He needed to get away. He couldn't face him. Not now. Not ever.

Nico knew he wasn't going to get anywhere on the ground. Percy was faster, but there was obstacles. He knew he was good at dodging those. But- look up high. He remember Bianca saying that, before they met Percy.

Look up high.

Nico did that and saw tree tops close together. Close enough to jump.

Nico wasn't the smartest all the time, and he never really cared about his own personal safety either. And that is how he found himself jumping across tree branches. Just to avoid Percy Jackson.

His actions were justified.

He was doing fine until a fucking _coconut_ hit him off the branch. He was quick enough to flip, slowly decreasing his fall. Was Percy trying to kill him?! How did he even hit him?!-

Wait a minute. When he finally landed Nico looked around. This wasn't a normal place. He would have to check something out…preferably without Percy.

So with that in mind he set off to have a conversation. Really on the inside he just wanted to taste those lips again but that wasn't an option anymore. He shouldn't have made it an option in the first place.

After dismissing Percy, Nico set off on the ground again. He knew Percy could handle himself. He was the most powerful demigod. He could and he will.

Nico finally reached a clearing. And he was on a beach. Of an island. With nothing but this island. This island wasn't on Earth itself.

"Damn you Aphrodite" Nico muttered under his breath. Of course she had to butt in. Of course. Because nothing could ever go right for him. Son of Hades and all. The world, gods and fates were against him.

They were on an island created by Aphrodite. This was her world and they were powerless to get out of it. Nico Di Angelo couldn't run anymore.

And damn did he hate that.

Nico knew that he probably should set up camp. He would need a water source though and a food source. Food shouldn't be that hard, there were fruit trees all over the place.

Water might be hard. Aphrodite most likely put it near the beach which Percy would be near. As he was the son of the sea god…so he'll set up camp nearby. Up high too. Always up high.

And ok yeah he was good at surviving. He did it a lot more than he should have to. Not to mention the time when he accident shadow travelled to the Amazon…

Not. Going. There.

Anyways he knew what he was doing.

Nico wandered a bit looking for a water source until he found a lake nearby. How convenient. Gee wonder how that got there. So of course Percy is going to find this easily so Nico should go a bit farther away. And in the trees. So he would need wood.

Nico climbed up a nearby tree and looked around. There.

It was a group of trees clustered together. It would be great and if he's here as long as he think he will be he can expand it. Good. Now he needed wood.

Taking his sword and jumping through the woods he slashed randomly at the branches. They fell with a loud thump, no doubt making any monsters aware of their presence. And oh would he bet money on that there was monsters. Nico and Percy always fought well together. And that's the best way to get them together.

Fucking stupid goddess.

Nico looked around. He certainly wasn't strong enough to lift all of these branches up there. So how could he get them up there? Maybe he could use his powers for this….he didn't see why not.

Alright. Nico concentrated on the shadows and latched onto thee branches he cut….and there!

Fuck! He managed to get the branches there but himself overshot. So he was falling. _Again._ This caused a weird sense of Deja a vu.

He quickly flipped again and wait. Couldn't he just…? And with that Nico pulled the shadows and bam. He was on the branch.

Wow he could have done that a while ago…but he's so drained now…he should just take a nap…

Yeah a nap sounded good. He'll build in a second.

 **_Line Break! Tell me if I shouldn't or should kill Nico in a review! Watch, no one will notice this_**

Nico woke to sounds of a fight? Was Percy fighting a monster? Or it could be just a trick. No he would give it time. He had to. Percy can fight his own battle.

Nico started to build to take his mind off of it.

And he didn't stop until it was finished. And of course conventionally it was night time. At least he had a shelter. The fight had long stopped and Nico didn't sense his death. He must of figured out he could use his powers to fight. And Nico could make small shadow jumps.

They just couldn't leave.

Nico went inside. Tomorrow he would have to construct furniture.

He got the feeling they weren't leaving for a while. And Aphrodite had plans for them.

 **Aphrodite's POV**

She hummed to herself as she swept through to check her latest project. Oh! She bet that they were already an item!

What was this?! Nico by himself. Constructing a place to live without Percy?! And Percy wondering around like a lost puppy! Nico Di Angelo what were you thinking?!

Ah. He must of figured out it was her bidding. That boy, almost as bad as that Athena girl. No matter, Percy might need help soon Nico. Perhaps that'll give him the motivation to help his sea prince.

Hmmm….Aphrodite smiled to herself. Yes she knew exactly what monster to send. And let the Ghost King know that she knew he knew. Wow that's confusing.

She could even get some of her sons involved….lust does have that effect on people. Maybe that will be her back up plan… ( **A/N: Should I attempt smut? Let me know in a comment!)**

Oh! This is wonderful! She hasn't had a challenge like this since Paris and Helen! This isn't a war but it makes it just as exciting.

Oh does she love and challenge. And is Nico Di Angelo a challenge. And she lives up to her word, Percy Jackson love life was anything but simple.

He was an interesting character for sure. Staying away from people but protecting them at any cost. No matter the risk for himself. He curses the gods and fates but yet protects them every time. His father turned his back on the world. He was angry with good reason and yet Nico convinced him. Even at a young age was he clever. And he did everything in the name of love. He curses her on a daily base and yet everything he does is for Percy.

And there was Percy Jackson himself. The boy who never had it easy yet being so selfless to always be there for his friends. He was a leader yet kind to everyone he met. He gave people chances and was loyal to the end. He was naive and oblivious but he cared. He wasn't as dumb as people pegged him but actually clever. He thought on his feet. He was friendly.

These 2 boys were broken but healing and they both deserved someone. But they weren't ready to let them in. Sure Percy and Annabeth were a good couple but Nico and Percy…

Those two were pure lovers.

And Aphrodite would be damned if she let this wonderful couple go. She knew how people looked at her, like she was just some flirty looking goddess. Many cursed her and some loved and praised her. She constantly changed form to fit everyone's standards.

But that doesn't mean she isn't smart. She isn't the goddess of wisdom no, she'll let her boring family member Athena have that. No but she was beauty and she liked that.

But it doesn't mean she has to be like it. That's why she really looked at these two.

Percy was seen as an idiot. People thought little of him, even if he did save Olympus. Or they looked at him in wonder as the son of Poseidon who saved Olympus twice. Yet all the brains goes to Annabeth. No, he figured out a way to defeat Ares, no he figured out the myth for the defeating the dolphin tributes. He came up with the idea of the gods/goddess recognizing their children more. He figured out the secret to the labyrinth. He wasn't dumb or great, he was just one selfless demigod.

Nico Di Angelo. The feared son of Hades, always shunned for who his father was. He felt like nobody wanted him or cared. Everybody looked at him in fear because of what he could do. No matter what he did for them, people still wondered why he was there and why didn't he leave. He saved camps both times and yet didn't even receive half the credit he deserved. His mother and sister taken away in the most cruel way and left to deal with sexuality. He felt unwanted and shunned, all for good reason.

No these boys deserved something good in their life that won't go away.

And that's each other. Nico never abandoned Percy and Percy never gave up on Nico.

So she won't give up and abandon them.

( **A/N: Sorry, I just never liked people making Percy be like 'YOLO swag'. He isn't like that at all guys, he's a strong person. He is just friendly, and he IS NOT dumb. And Aphrodite, I just wanted some character development with her. It's ok if you don't agree with my but I felt I needed to add this)**

Nico woke the next morning and he decided to work on furniture. Besides, maybe when Aphrodite gives up on her project, he can just stay here, no one would be able to get to them.

There was water and food and soon a nice shelter. What more does he need? Monster will keep him in shape and there is plenty to build and construct. He doesn't need people.

And it's not like they'll accept him. Sure he likes camp but he never really belonged there. Everyone knew and wasn't afraid to say it. Well at least not behind his back. Most of them were afraid of him, so they didn't want to talk to him. Which honestly was fine, he didn't want to answer some stupid questions.

Or that's what he told himself.

 **Percy POV (I wanted to end with him)**

Percy was exhausted. He found out what Nico meant. He could use his powers with a specific goal in mind. And depending on that goal could he do it. So yes he can fight monster, but no he can't leave. He can get a drink too.

Percy wandered along. He had a cut or 2 but nothing major. Some monster just weren't worthy challenges now a days.

He reached a beach and loved the smell of the ocean. The only problem was he couldn't locate where they were. Which lead him to believe that they weren't on Earth. Maybe something like Calypso's island?

Oh was he confused. He wish Nico was here to explain it or even Annabeth. He bet even Annabeth knew where they were. He was always a bit slow.

Huh, he wondered who was smarter, Nico or Annabeth. Wow that's a hard question-

He's getting side track. Second step from camp, take stock of environment/ supplies.

He had his sword, which he could fight and cut fruit and wood and maybe even hunt. There was fruit for food. And vines for rope he guessed and water-

Oh. He supposed he would need water. Poseidon's son or not he still gets dehydrated.

So now to find a water sour-

Or not.

4 minotaurs surrounded him in an instant. 7?! No way would he be able to do this by himself. Maybe with Annabeth or Nico but by himself? No. he would need help. But Nico made it clear that he wouldn't help-

Thinking time is over. He has to fend them off or die.

'So nothing new there.' He thought, as he threw himself onto the first monster.

 **So that was like 3,000 words! Wow guys my chapters are usually not even half that long! Hope that made up for the lack of updates.**

 **So no every chapter will not be this long. I still have homework and stuff to do. Which I have to do right now as I am in a study at school. So I'm not even supposed to be typing this.**

 **But I really like this chapter? I don't know but I feel really good about this story. The only stories I actually like that I wrote are this one and The Sun to his Darkness (Which is a Solangelo story)**

 **So don't forget to leave a review about smut or not or anything!**

 **And I just want to thank all those readers that make accounts just to follow my stories! It means the world to me! I never thought that people would actually read my stories!**

 **So thanks so much guys, and hopefully I will update soon again. And maybe this story will pick up steam! Stay smart guys!**

 **NerdsxUnite**


End file.
